


I demoni si possono anche vincere

by AkaneMikael



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Chester's death, M/M, The Messenger - Freeform, mike's POV
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Il messaggio di Mike e Chester alla fine di una storia che forse non avrà mai una conclusione definitiva e chiara. Ci vuole un atto di fede e Mike sceglie il suo. Sceglie di credere in Chester.





	I demoni si possono anche vincere

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: questa è una specie di conclusione personale basata su alcuni fattori fra cui le varie condivisioni di Mike su twitter in questa settimana e passa e le dichiarazioni di tutta la gente che conosceva bene Chester e che gli era molto vicina. Fra cui Linkin Park, Talinda, Anna, Jared Leto, Alice Cooper, un sacco di altri artisti e poi anche quelli meno famosi ma che han parlato e detto le medesime cose, il medesimo concetto: Chester era luminoso, era contagioso, era pieno di voglia di vivere, di fare, progettava, faceva baccano. Chester era gentile, sorridente, un sorriso bellissimo, sempre. Era positivo. Sempre, fino all’ultimo giorno. Questo è quel che ho radunato da tutti i messaggi delle persone che lo conoscevano sicuramente meglio di chi scrive articoli su siti e giornali per vendere notizie, che dicono che era sempre stato depresso e alcolizzato e che i suoi demoni alla fine hanno vinto. Io mi voglio portare dietro le parole di Talinda e della band e dei suoi cari amici: Chester era luminoso. E mi rifiuto di credere che è inutile combattere i demoni perché tanto vincono loro, mi rifiuto di credere che prima o poi ti ucciderai lo stesso quindi fallo subito perché trovi la pace solo nella vita. Alla fine il messaggio che dà Mike su twitter condividendo The Messenger è proprio questo ed io ho voluto radunare le mie conclusioni una settimana dopo e metterle insieme a quelle di Mike che, anche se non possiamo sapere cosa ci sia nella sua testa, tramite quella canzone condivisa si fa capire molto, molto bene. Il messaggio è l’amore, non la resa al buio. E tutti i suoi amici ce lo hanno detto: Chester era luminoso. Con questo concludo. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/ -

I DEMONI SI POSSONO VINCERE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/bennoda/bennoda1677.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/bennoda/bennoda1676.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/bennoda/bennoda1675.png)

 

"Quando senti di essere solo   
Tagliato fuori da questo mondo crudele   
I tuoi istinti ti dicono di correre   
Ascolta il tuo cuore   
Quelle voci angeliche   
Loro cantano per te   
Saranno la tua guida verso casa   
Quando la vita ci lascia ciechi   
L'Amore   
Ci mantiene gentili   
Ci tiene gentili   
Quando hai sofferto abbastanza   
E la tua anima si sta spaccando   
Ti stai disperando per la lotta  
Ricorda che sei amato   
E che lo sarai per sempre   
Questa melodia di porterà diritto di nuovo a casa   
Quando la vita ci lascia ciechi   
L'Amore   
Ci mantiene gentili   
Quando la vita ci lascia ciechi   
L'Amore   
Ci mantiene gentili"  
[THE MESSENGER - LINKIN PARK ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ec2RlGgNIUs)

  
Dopo una settimana di tortura, guardo fuori inespressivo, sospiro. Le saracinesche abbassate rimandano filtri di luce del mattino.   
A quest’ora mi stava chiamando l’autista di Chester, che spesso ha fatto da autista a tutti passandoci a prendere portandoci negli impegni odierni in città.   
Quante volte io e lui seduti dietro il sedile di quel povero uomo?   
Mi metto seduto, l’aria condizionata è in deumidificazione, non sudo, non ho caldo, non ho freddo, ma potrebbero anche essere 40 gradi in casa, non penso sentirei nulla.   
Scendo dal letto dove sono rimasto a fissare il soffitto fino ad addormentarmi semplicemente sfinito, silenzioso esco rimanendo in boxer e vado in bagno, di sfuggita la mia immagine riflessa vuota, nessuna espressione.   
Come fai a dire alla persona a cui lui è più legato che è morto? Quell’uomo sapeva cose che nessuno sapeva, a parte la band. Non ci siamo mai dichiarati, non abbiamo mai fatto niente con lui davanti, però ci conosceva bene e vedeva la nostra alchimia meglio di chiunque altro.   
Mi infilo sotto la doccia frettoloso, non regolo nemmeno l’acqua, è fredda ma non mi dà fastidio anche se dovrebbe.   
Sono raggelato. Da quando lui me lo ha detto, dopo che io gli ho detto ‘non ci credo che stai dicendo’, ho cominciato a staccarmi da me stesso.  
Si chiama dissociazione.   
Poi mi ha chiamato Talinda, lo stavo per fare io.   
Piangeva, non riusciva a smettere di piangere ed io sentendola distrutta ho capito che cosa voleva, perché sapevo che lei e la famiglia avevano preceduto Chester in Arizona in questi giorni, per le vacanze prima del tour. Avevamo ancora alcuni giorni prima di quello Americano. Oggi c’era l’ultimo impegno con la band, un servizio fotografico.   
Esco e ricordo che mentre mi dissociavo, le rispondevo freddo e piatto.   
\- Sei lontana, ti ci vuole un po’ per arrivare. Serve che qualcuno vada in centrale a parlare con la polizia? - Ci sarei andato lo stesso, ma la delega della moglie era meglio.  
Lei ha detto di sì e che arrivava prima possibile. Stringo gli occhi. Senza i bambini, con qualcuno della famiglia di Chester.   
Che disastro la famiglia di Chester. Mi chiedo perché dopo tutto quello che gli hanno fatto ci andasse lo stesso. Con suo padre le cose andavano bene, certo, però è stato schiacciato da una situazione mai davvero serena, mai davvero a posto. L’ultimo duro colpo gli è arrivato da loro, problemi enormi di famiglia, rivelazioni, lutti, un casino dopo l’altro. Non l’hanno mai lasciato in pace, mai.   
Esco dal bagno avvolto nell’asciugamano, entro nella stanza armadio senza fare rumore e lì mi vesto. Anna dorme ancora.   
Ancora dissociato sono andato alla polizia, ho avuto la lucidità di usare uscite ed entrate secondarie ed evitare zone affollate. Nel giro di poco era un disastro.   
Poi? Poi non lo so. Ancora oggi quel giorno è un mistero. Ricordo che ero lucido, ma una parte di me, quella senz’anima.   
Tutti mi hanno detto che ho fatto le cose più normali e giuste, ma era strano che io, così legato a lui, ce la facessi.   
  
Da quando mi sono messo al computer a guardare foto sue, tutte le nostre -Dio quante erano? Un miliardo?- a quando ho fatto qualcosa al di là di lui credo sia passato tantissimo, non lo so.   
Vado in cucina e guardo il frigo, inorridisco all’idea di fare colazione, così mi preparo solo il caffè e prendo il telefono, chiamo il sergente a capo delle indagini di Chester. Una settimana, ancora nessuna svolta e chiusura. Chiamo ogni giorno per sapere quanto ci vuole per determinare un punto definitivo.   
A volte sono così stanco che forse se mi dicessero che anche se è strano si è ucciso, sarebbe meglio. Potrei vivere incolpandomi, ma almeno prenderei una direzione definitiva.   
Così passo da una strada all’altra ubriaco senza mangiare e bere.   
Prima credo che è stato ucciso, perché non può avermelo nascosto. Non riusciva a nascondermi nulla.   
E poi gli occhi non mentono, era felice.   
Ci amavamo davvero.   
Poi passo al credere al suicidio e mi do tutte le colpe.   
Ci sto male in ogni caso, in realtà, ma quando penso che qualcuno me l’ha strappato la rabbia che provo per quei criminali mi fa stare meglio.   
Penso lucidamente che avevano molti collaboratori che avevano accesso alla casa, non era impossibile trovare un modo per entrare senza lasciare tracce ed ormai gli hacker riescono a penetrare qualsiasi sistema elettronico e tecnologico che vogliano. Cioè ormai gli psicopatici sono dei programmatori del male eccellenti e ce ne sono, cazzo se ce ne sono. Accendi un telegiornale, prendi un giornale, leggi le notizie di cronaca nera e impallidisci davanti all’efferatezza del mondo. Il fatto che io non concepisca come si possa voler uccidere un uomo, lui per di più, non significa che qualcuno non l’abbia fatto.   
La rabbia mi aiuta. Quando arriva il senso di colpa guardo l’armadietto delle pillole che Anna ha chiuso a chiave, guardo i coltelli, anche quelli sotto chiave in questi giorni. Guardo la macchina, le chiavi sono nascoste, non vogliono farmi guidare.   
Mi guardano a vista e sai perché? Perché hanno paura che io possa uccidermi perché tutti sanno, anche se nessuno vuole ammetterlo. Sanno che io e Chester stavamo insieme, che il nostro legame era oltre quello dell’amicizia. Chester e Brad erano amici, Chester e Joe, Dave, Rob, Chris, Scott prima che uscisse di testa erano amici!   
Il mio livello con Chester va oltre.   
E così mi aggrappo a lui, a qualsiasi ricordo mi leghi a lui. Foto. Video. I messaggi su twitter attraverso la pagina creata per lui che li raduna tutti, vedo tutto quello che in tutto il mondo la gente sta facendo per lui e penso che noi nemmeno un funerale gli abbiamo ancora potuto dare!   
Noi? Che memorie gli possiamo donare?   
La voce del sergente mi arriva roca, sa già chi sono.   
\- Nessuna novità? - Lui con delicatezza, pazienza e stanchezza risponde sempre, ma oggi aggiunge qualcosa:   
\- Siamo completamente fermi, nonostante le circostanze sospette che sono state rinvenute, non ci sono prove concrete per un omicidio e quando le indagini si fermano in questo modo ad un certo punto la decisione è solo una. - Mi fa capire diplomaticamente che non hanno scelta.   
\- Chiuderete il caso classificandolo come probabile suicidio? -   
\- O lo classifichiamo come caso irrisolto, ma a quel punto il mondo, sia mediatico che non, si scatenerebbe. Non lo lascerebbero più in pace, né la famiglia, né chi gli stava vicino. In questi casi, anche se ci sono molti angoli bui che fanno pensare a qualcosa di più complicato sotto, senza delle prove certe, è meglio lasciare che il mondo pensi a quello che sembra, ovvero suicidio. Vengono fatte campagne di prevenzione ad una delle grandi piaghe del millennio e male non fa, mentre noi comunque continuiamo a scavare in via ufficiosa per conto nostro nella speranza che risulti qualcosa. Capisco che per chi rimane è difficile accettarlo... -   
\- Non è difficile accettare il suicidio, è difficile accettare che non si sappia in definitiva cos’era! E l’idea che ci possa essere in giro un colpevole impunito mi fa impazzire! - Sbotto freddo e tagliente.   
\- Pensavo che preferisse l’ipotesi di omicidio... -   
\- Certo, ma perché non riesco a conciliare l’immagine del Chester degli ultimi tempi con quello di un depresso suicida! Ho vissuto il Chester depresso suicida, non è assolutamente come quello di questi mesi! La morte di Chris lo ha demolito, ma mi creda che non si sarebbe mai ucciso. Andava a trovare Viky, la moglie di Chris, le sue figlie, sua figlioccia, ogni giorno e la sua missione era assicurarsi che loro stessero bene! Mi ha sempre detto che cantando One more light per lui quel giorno si era rimesso, era stato catartico! - Forse sa queste cose a memoria e il sergente ormai è un amico, quasi. Quanta pazienza bisogna avere?   
\- Il punto è che non ci sono prove, tutt’ora dopo una settimana. E quando le indagini si bloccano in questo modo bisogna fare qualcosa, prendere una decisione. O chiudi e lasci le cose come sembrano, o lo metti come caso irrisolto. Ma lì poi le conseguenze nel far capire che sospettiamo di omicidio e che non siamo in grado di risolvere il caso è peggio. -   
\- Ma è un vostro problema, siete voi che dovete risolverlo! - A questo alzo la voce battendo la mano, mi sembra assurdo quello che sta dicendo.   
\- Ci sono solo sospetti, alcune prove in favore di una tesi ed altre in favore di un altra. Ma quando non ci sono altre prove e le indagini sono bloccate così da giorni, dai piani alti ordinano un archiviazione, non sono io che mi arrendo e che non so cosa fare. Sono i piani alti, è la nostra legge, non ho scelta. Sto rimandando questa decisione sperando che salti fuori qualcosa, ma ci sono cose che non si possono inventare, purtroppo. Io presto o tardi dovrò chiudere e rilasciare il corpo per la famiglia. Pensate al funerale, a volte seppellire il caro scomparso aiuta. -   
\- Ma come può aiutare senza sapere con certezza cosa è successo? - Dopo lo scoppio mi accascio sul tavolo, la fronte sulla superficie dura, il braccio libero chiuso intorno alla testa. Non ho nemmeno aperto le luci o le saracinesche. È tutto buio.   
\- Purtroppo ci sono moltissimi casi così. Anche di star famose. Sembrano suicidi, ma ci sono circostanze sospette, indaghi e non esce niente di decisivo per uno o l’altro, così nel dubbio lasci che le cose siano come sembrano. -   
\- Sì, ma solo per non spendere risorse dello stato per cercare una verità faticosa... - rispondo tagliente.   
\- Signor Shinoda, io sono stato onesto con lei, non potrei nemmeno dirle tutte queste cose. Lo faccio solo perché i miei figli sono dei vostri grandi fan e vi ammiro tantissimo, ma non potrei fare quel che sto facendo. - è per questo che lo chiamo ogni santo giorno e sto ore al telefono.   
\- Lo so, mi scuso. - il mio lato giapponese.  - È solo che è così diverso da... da qualsiasi altro suicidio... -   
\- È più comune di quel che crede... - Sospiro.   
\- Ma quelli che sono suicidi senza ombra di dubbio si svolgono diversamente e si chiudono subito. Chris ultimamente era depresso e prendeva antidepressivi in quel periodo, la sera prima ha chiamato la moglie che ha capito che era strano, più del solito, infatti ha poi mandato il suo compagno di band a controllare se stava bene, lui è andato per questo a vedere. Purtroppo era tardi. Nel tossicologico c’erano dosi elevate dei farmaci che prendeva... le indagini si sono concluse in un giorno, dopo due c’era il funerale... e così sono la stragrande maggioranza dei suicidi! So di uno che il giorno prima aveva detto al nonno ‘e se mi uccidessi?’. Chi è un depresso suicida lo è da tempo e ci pensa per dei giorni se fare o no il gesto, non è un colpo di testa, non riesci a nasconderlo sempre. Chester progettava cose di continuo per il futuro. Aveva appena preso quella casa lì, due mesi fa proprio, la casa dei sogni in un quartiere da sogno per la famiglia e che fai? Ti ci impicchi così la famiglia scappa a gambe levate? Talinda non dorme più in quella camera! E poi in questo mese stava mettendo in piedi la riunione col suo primo gruppo ad un paio di settimane dopo... aveva progetti anche con noi di continuo, sempre. Era allegro e contagioso! Ho letto su un sito di psicoterapia che non puoi fingere il sorriso vero. Puoi ingannare tutti ed il tuo cervello sorridendo per sembrare felice, però il fattore indicatore sono gli occhi. Non sei in grado di sorridere con gli occhi quando vuoi fingere un sorriso! Lui era felice, sorrideva con tutto sé stesso. Io ricordo i suoi sorrisi morti! Facevano rabbrividire, non arrivavano mai agli occhi ed ogni volta ero lì con lui a chiedergli di cosa voleva scrivere nella canzone e facevamo terapia scrivendo, e poi cantava urlando proprio per tirare fuori la bestia. Ad un certo punto ha superato tutto e mi ha detto ‘ehi facciamo canzoni senza urlare, non ne ho più bisogno! Sto bene!’. Quando si stava uccidendo, in passato, me ne sono accorto e gli ho detto ‘ti stai facendo del male ed a me importa’, ho fatto tutto quello che potevo per lui, quando ha lasciato la band perché non ce la faceva più ed i rapporti erano ormai pessimi, io poi sono tornato comunque e gli ho detto che sarei sempre stato suo amico, che non l’avrei mai abbandonato anche se era tutto incasinato! Lei... lei non sa, lei non capisce! E tutti quelli che l’hanno visto e sentito in questi giorni hanno detto che lui era sempre allegro, positivo, che progettava e programmava incontri, eventi, interviste, rimpatriate ed uscite... i depressi suicidi non programmano niente! Non gli importa nemmeno di nascondere il loro dolore a chi li circonda, non gli importa di niente e nessuno quando arrivi in quel circolo e sai perché lo so? Perché me lo ha spiegato lui! Perché ci è passato, in quel punto! Era in terapia da sempre, ha sempre frequentato i gruppi, non è mei ricaduto. Io conosco il Chester morto dentro che voleva morire e mi creda, non era questo. Se lo fosse stato me ne sarei accorto e non l’avrei mai lasciato solo, come in passato! Io... io sapevo da come metteva giù il piede di che umore era. Non riusciva a nascondermi nulla. Forse a casa, per i figli nascondi le cose. Ma a me no. Ogni volta che ci provava arrivavo da lui con carta e penna e dicevo ‘di cosa scriviamo?’ Non può, non esiste che sia riuscito a nascondermelo in quel modo... non può dire che tutto questo non conta! -   
Dal silenzio successivo capisco che deve aver messo il telefono in viva voce e continuato a fare le sue cose durante il mio ennesimo sfogo, un lamento più che un tuono furioso come la prima volta.   
\- Lo so Mike... - mi dà del tu a questo punto. - Ed io non sto dicendo che non ti credo, è in nome di questo che ho approfondito come non ho mai fatto. Però mi devi credere. Non c’è niente che possa dare una svolta. A volte bisogna accettare l’incertezza. A volte bisogna scegliere una propria verità e vivere per quella, al di là di prove e certezze. È questa la fede, no? Credere in un Dio senza delle prove concrete. Se lei crede in Chester e nel suo legame e nel fatto che non poteva nascondergli niente e che era davvero felice ormai... allora è così. Basta. Purtroppo a volte non c’è una fine, a volte te la devi scegliere. - Le parole del sergente risuonano.   
Forse non avrò mai una verità tangibile ed obiettiva, forse se è stato ucciso non verranno mai presi i colpevoli.  
O forse si è ucciso nonostante tutto quello che non quadra.   
Però io non potrò mai saperlo, mai.   
\- Crearmi la mia verità? - Chiedo incredulo che un poliziotto con la sua esperienza mi dica questo.   
\- È dopo tutti i miei anni di servizio ed i casi che ho affrontato, che posso dirle con tutta l’onestà di questo mondo. La verità spesso è sopravvalutata. Perché spesso quella che spacciamo come verità è solo una comoda scelta utile solo per il sistema ed il mondo. Mi creda, il sistema giudiziario funziona così. Per questo le dico: non perda la sua fede, credo che in questi casi sia la sola cosa che conta e che ci può aiutare. -   
Chiudo gli occhi mentre le sue parole roche e basse mi penetrano e mi graffiano.  
Ed io dovrei accettare qualcosa che forse non è così? Io dovrei andare avanti senza sapere?   
\- Come fa a fare ancora questo lavoro anche se spesso fate quello che va fatto e non quello che si dovrebbe fare? - Chiedo con un filo di voce, finendo le forze ancora prima di iniziare la giornata.   
In sette giorni avrò mangiato forse un pasto al giorno, con uno sforzo assurdo. Ed avrò dormito sì e no un paio di ore a notte.   
\- Perché a volte troviamo la verità e quando diamo alle famiglie una chiusura degna, ne vale la pena. Anche se è meno di quel che vorrei. -   
Scuoto la testa incapace di capire se posso accettarlo.   
\- Chester era felice, non poteva nascondermi niente e amava sinceramente la vita, ormai, e tutti quelli che lo circondavano, la famiglia, gli amici, la musica, noi... - Me... mi amava, cazzo, mi amava. - è questa la sola verità in cui voglio credere. -   
\- Purtroppo ci sono così tante persone che si uccidono a questo mondo, che forse da tutto questo incubo può cercare di tirare fuori del bene. Al di là di quel che ha fatto il signor Bennington sul serio. - Anche qua sento tutta la sua esperienza, quante ne avrà viste quest’uomo? Non diventi cinico ad un certo punto?   
Quando lo dice qualcosa scatta e realizzo che Chester avrebbe voluto aiutare in qualsiasi modo per qualsiasi ragione tutti, perché in vita è questo che faceva e che lo faceva sentire vivo. Era dentro ad un sacco di associazioni, una di queste contro la pedofilia insieme a Chris!  
\- Ha ragione. Le piaghe esistono e vanno combattute, anche se non le possiamo capire. Lui lottava per questo, io lotterò per questo. Al di là di tutto! -   
Lo sento sospirare.   
\- Mi faccia sapere se posso essere d’aiuto in qualche modo. - Quando lo dice mi stupisce, così in un primo momento non so che dire, ma poi lo dico cosa può fare:   
\- Non smetta mai di cercare, chiedo solo questo. Fra un caso e l’altro, non metta via il fascicolo di Chester. Chiedo solo questo. - Lui dice che l’avrebbe fatto anche se io non glielo avessi chiesto. Poi io lo ringrazio e lo saluto.   
A volte il sistema fa schifo, anzi, il più delle volte. Ma devo ricordare che è il sistema, non le persone che ci lavorano.   
Insomma, dipende. Se parliamo dei pezzi grossi che gestiscono il sistema beh, lasciamo perdere. Ma parlando di gente come quest’uomo... ah che mondo di merda.   
Dopo di questo vedo Anna pronta che scende a preparare la colazione, io le chiedo se mi può portare da Talinda per parlare del funerale di Chester e di alcuni dettagli, di quel che avrebbe voluto lui. Lei dice che viene volentieri ma di darle tempo di preparare anche i bambini, in questi giorni li portiamo da loro con noi e stiamo insieme quasi tutto il tempo. I piccoli stanno insieme e fanno bene alle gemelle di Chester, Otis con Tyler sono molto legati. Anna è un sostegno importante per Talinda, inoltre devono cominciare a pensare a rilasciare degli stati ufficiali, purtroppo le indagini stanno chiudendosi senza un nulla di decisivo. Aspettavano una conclusione prima di parlare, tutti in generale, ma soprattutto quelli coinvolti da vicino come noi.   
E poi... forse perché quella è la casa che Chester ha voluto con tutto sé stesso, oppure perché quella è la sua famiglia. Lì, loro sono pieni di lui, mi sembra che stando tutto il tempo con loro... non so, mi sembra di sentirlo di più. Talinda in qualche modo ha una parte di lui, io ho l’altra. Era come un ménage à trois a volte... o a quattro, perché anche Anna è legata a Talinda. Solo che Anna non sapeva niente di noi, era all’oscuro, Talinda sapeva, era complice. Lei e Chester erano come una coppia composta da un gay ed una etero che sono il migliore amico uno dell’altro che decidono di sposarsi e fare una famiglia perché chi non vuole questo, anche se si è gay? Nel caso di Chester ha pesato tutti gli errori passati ed il voler rimediare, il non voler continuare così per l’ennesima volta con l’ennesimo errore uguale. Lui che mette incinta una e la lascia disseminando il mondo di Bennington... sorrido. Il loro rapporto era particolare, si volevano bene, erano uguali come persone, stessi gusti, compagni di giochi.   
Quel legame, quell’uguaglianza, mi fa vedere Chester lì in quella famiglia, persino in lei, e se sto lì mi sento meglio, così come la sera guardo ore post che lo riguardano, video su di lui, foto nostre e mi addormento così.   
Prima o poi riuscirò a tornare a suonare un piano?   
Chester vorrebbe questo. E vorrebbe un sacco di altre cose e le conosco tutte perfettamente.   
La gente in giro per il mondo ha già fatto così tanto che onestamente un funerale pubblico è inutile. Mentre Anna prepara i bambini penso a quel che le dirò: quel che so lui avrebbe voluto per il suo estremo saluto, perché come ho sempre detto io posso capire, posso sapere tutto di lui.   
La cosa più assurda è che posso anche immaginare il motivo del suo suicidio, in realtà.   
Io ci posso riuscire a capirlo, davvero. Ci ho pensato.   
Viveva una vita a metà, non era soddisfatto completamente. Con la famiglia era felice a metà, con me era felice a metà. E quando era felice, lo era per le persone che lo circondavano, perché erano le persone che amava e lo amavano a farlo stare bene, ma lui da solo stava male, si odiava, si denigrava, non si è mai creduto speciale ed insostituibile. Ero io che lo sgridavo ogni volta e che lo portavo su un piedistallo.   
Il suo terapista ha lavorato molto su questo, forse non abbastanza?   
Però posso capire, no?   
Quel che non capisco sono i suoi mesi precedenti al fatto. Quelli non sono coerenti col suicidio. Solo quelli.   
Progetti il suicidio e non una lettera d’addio? Che senso ha?   
Ha senso perché non lo ha progettato, non ci stava pensando, non è diventato improvvisamente bravo a nascondermi le cose e se aveva qualcosa del genere oh credetemi che me ne sarei accorto, come mi sono sempre accorto di tutto che lo riguardava. Perciò no, non venitemi a dire che lo progettava, altrimenti esisterebbe anche una lettera.  
Però come ha detto il sergente bisogna avere fede e fede non significa stare in piedi finché qualcuno non ti porta una prova.   
Io amavo Chester e lui amava me, aveva superato i suoi demoni, era felice, i suoi occhi non mentivano. Aveva delle prove continue che superava sempre, sapeva chiedere aiuto, lo ha sempre chiesto.   
Per me Chester non si è ucciso, questa è la mia fede.   
Da qui farò tutto quello che posso per aiutare gli altri, in qualsiasi modo.   
Il suicidio è la piaga del nuovo millennio? La combatteremo!  
E tutti quelli che stanno cercando di ricavarci su soldi da questa tragedia usando Chester per fare notizie o vendere merce, anche quelli vanno abbattuti!La gente vuole dare un sostegno per Chester? Che sia un sostegno che abbia senso, ci sono miliardi di persone che soffrono ogni giorno lontano da noi, aiutiamo questi grazie a Chester.  
I fatti brutti ti segnano per sempre nell’infanzia, non li superi mai, faresti meglio ad ucciderti subito invece che provare ad uscirne. Questo è il messaggio di un suicida quarantunenne che trent’anni dopo sembra essersi ucciso per dei problemi da ragazzino.   
Ed io mi ribello a questo, la gente non deve pensare questo. Che tanto quel che ti capita da adolescente un giorno ti ammazzerà comunque e quindi tanto vale non combatterlo ed uccidersi subito, che tanto è un azione solo rimandata.   
No, mi ribellerò sempre a questo.   
E Chester era musica non la chiuderò mai. Credeva nell’amore, nella gentilezza, nella vita, nel combattere i demoni, nel vincerli! Lui ci credeva e li aveva vinti, li aveva vinti! Altrimenti il resto della sua vita non avrebbe avuto senso, altrimenti cazzo ammazzatevi tutti voi che avete un problema da piccoli, perché il resto è solo inutile, morirete comunque impiccati! Solo nella morte avrete pace, nella vita avrete solo schifo!  
NO NO E NO!  
Non è così! I demoni si possono vincere, i demoni si vincono! Fanculo! È questo che diceva sempre Chester, per cui ha combattuto sempre e non ha perso, mi rifiuto di crederlo. Non passerebbe mai un messaggio simile!  
Penso a questo e a quel che condividerò più tardi col mondo a cui mi sono chiuso per troppo, impazzendo da solo.   
The messenger, la sua canzone.   
Quello era il messaggio di Chester, quello deve essere per sempre.   
Ti amerò sempre, so che farai così anche tu. Ora vegliami, perché mi mancherai ogni secondo della mia vita. 


End file.
